Night Racing
by Darkwalk12
Summary: One-shot with Lights Out racing against some hunters to win back a prize. All OC's with no cannon characters. A snippet that got a little out of control.


As there are no canon characters in this, it is Transformers only because I say it is. All characters belong to Darkwak12, Transformers belong to Hasbro.

* * *

_Booom, ba-boom, boom. Boooom, ba-boom, boom._

The beat thrummed through the air, a shudder going through the organic soil beneath her feet. Let's get this party started, she thought with the blue and purple biolights flicking on. In the dark the femme glowed, her black armor reflecting the cool colors. The biolight cords hung down her back and by her face as well as on her doors and helm, making it hard to look away. The beat pulsed louder as she stood optic to optic with Quick Fang, her opponent. The other femme smiled with her denta bared.

"Ready little racer?" The red and orange sports car had a nice voice. Lights almost wished it were more annoying, then she would have another reason to hate her. Watching those terrible orange optics with her own blue ones she only said one thing, at odds with her normal chatty habit.

"Are there rules?" Lights Out had dropped the higher pitched tone that usually frequented her vocals and let it deepen with cold boredom.

"None." A smug purr.

At the sidelines Fade watched everything nervously while Snake stood motionless. Her second gave her a thumbs up while the dark blue jet remained still, no gesture of encouragement. She nodded to her crew, not that she needed the luck. This had gotten personal, and she _never_ gave any chances once it got personal.

_BaBoom, Boom. BOOOOOM. BA-BOOOM. BOOOOM._

Music pulsed in her audios. Only she could hear it unless she turned off the regulator. Her song picked up the pace in her head and she turned back to her enemy. Her stance shifted into something completely different than it had been before. This little viper had yet to learn that appearances could be deceiving. And just because Lights appeared to be a brash youngling in charge of a ragtag crew didn't mean she really was. With her favorite persona tossed aside, the dangerous racer surveyed the track and others with her pitch helm held high and frigid optics regarding all.

Fade noticed the change immediately. One second his fun loving captain was watching the other three racers who had taken their friend, and then it was if someone else entirely was there. Now a black femme with a blue and purple glow watched everything as if pondering whether it was worth her time. She moved to the starting line with a dangerous gait that belayed the fact that she would rip their throats out in a sparkbeat, doorwings flaring out and held at a proud angle. The scout/ medic had known Lights Out was older, older than him in fact, but he had never seen any evidence of it. She was always laughing and pulling pranks. If something went wrong she'd pout and them find away around it.

This wasn't the captain he had followed past so many stars and through quite a few galaxies. A dangerous and very real threat was standing not ten yards away. Now she gave off an aura of presence, one that had most definitely not been there before. He turned to Snake, to see if it had noticed the difference, but Snake merely tipped his helm a little and then looked back to the racers.

One of Quick Fang's friends, a much larger femme, held up the flag, "On yer mark."

Lights shifted into her alt-mode, a sleek four wheeled vehicle with a black tinted windsheild that sat low to the ground and had flames shooting out the exhaust pipes. The biolights lit her frame. A quiet beat was discernible over the transformation sounds of her opponents, two mechs and Quick Fang herself.

"One"

Their engines revved while Fade leaned forward, desperate for Lights Out to win this. They had to get Fledgeling back. If she lost, there was nothing they could do. A quiet thrumming grew until a heavy beat was rumbling above the engines. Mirrors were shifted to their positions and frames tensed. The smell of motor oil and burning drowned out the fresh night air and sparse vegetation.

"Two"

It was loud now, as everyone held their intakes waiting for the flag to drop. The green truck worried at the sidelines. Would the RaidenX be enough like she said? Lights said the booster was just in case and not to worry, and he trusted her. But the second in command doubted the other racers would be fair.

"THREEE!" The flag dropped and a squealing of tires was heard as the Cybertronians shot forward like plasma blasts from an ion cannon. The music was suddenly at deafening levels as Lights Out wove to the front of the pack and barreled down the road. It pounded against their audios and both Fade and Snake immediately recognized it as one of their captains favorite songs.

The strip of blue and purple light thundered across the ground, gliding to the right as one of the others, a green and purple motorcycle tried to shove her off the road. Little one, you have no idea how to race, do you? A roar of her engine and she shoved forward, causing the small mech to pull back or risk crashing. Crisp air smelling of sharp wind and bitter asphalt flowed through the racer's vents.

Their wheels screamed across the pavement even above Light's music. A heavy beat, it thundered through the night as Quick Fang edged up just behind the black femme and then as they rounded the corner she pulled forward, now leading. The glitch kept herself in front of the captain, not allowing her to get ahead. Behind, both of the other racers started to block Lights Out in.

Amateurs. Did they really think that would work against a racer from the Helentian tracks? Granted, they didn't know she had been a racer, but that wasn't her fault, now was it? Wind rushing past as they all zoomed down the causeway in the empty land, she suddenly slowed, the flames cutting out in the exhaust pipes. The mechs behind her hit the brakes, trying to avoid a collision. As suddenly as she'd slowed, the femme hit the gas and gunned forward. In front, the red and orange headhunter revved her engines in displeasure. They were now very far ahead of the two lackeys.

_Boooom, booom, ba-boom, boooom. _

Racing down the track they passed the first check mark, a little neon flag set at the edge of the road, and continued picking up pace. By now they were at roughly three hundred and twenty miles an hour and still gaining speed. Several times Lights Out would pull forward only to have the other femme block her path. But Quick Fang couldn't shake her, the other following her move for move. The only option for Lights was to either wait for her to falter or drive around and go on the dirt. But the captain's altmode wasn't made to handle rock and it would only slow her down.

A second check mark whizzed by their speeding forms as they rounded a sharp curve and the pitch car noticed movement in her mirrors. The lackeys were catching up. A sharp squealing of brakes as they all hit the U-turn and she slowed, letting the enemy take an even bigger lead. With the pulsing beat and steady driving keeping her engine roaring, Lights let the two slower vehicles think they were about to overtake her before hitting the booster.

_SHRRREEEEEEEEEE_

Huge green and yellow flames spat out of her exhaust as energy shocked through her systems and her tires smoked, the white whisps curling up into the night and left forgotten as the once racer barreled down the stretch and right up to her opponents bumper. Metal twisted around itself as she transformed, shoved off with her hands and feet, and catapulted over the speeding car. Barely landing before transforming once again, Lights Out turned up the volume of her music to excruciating and saw Quick Fang screech to a slower speed, trying to avoid being squished and the painful noise.

Boosters still pumping through her systems, the glowing racer flew through the night and past the last checkpoint, effectively crossing the finish line and winning. Fade and Snake were already there, having taken a shortcut instead of the curved track like the racers. Drums still booming with a guitar riff, Lights slapped Fade a high five and turned to see the furious femme transform behind her.

"You!...You! How did you do that!?" To say the headhunter was pissed would have been an understatement, but then again, so was Lights Out.

With a snarl, the black femme's biolights lost their purple and blue to become a dark threatening red. The music shut off. She snatched Quick Fang's helm around the wings with a clawed servo and brought it close to her own faceplates, lips curled up and expression furious. Behind, the hunter's lackeys drew out their blasters but Snake suddenly was between them all, two blades in it's hands. No one had seen Snake move.

"Now, you got a problem girly," Light's voice deepened and adopted an accent that had not been provident before, "Ya took what was mine, threaten'd meh, and then ah beatcha in a race. Now, ya a' little pissy cause ya lost. I'll be fair, ya didn't know that ahm a real good racer, but if ya don't hand over mah Fledgeling right now, then we gonna have problems. Ya understand?" With the red glow against black and terrible expression, the little femme was now much deadlier than first assumed, not to mention downright terrifying when she had her servo clenched around someones helm. Letting go she stood watching her enemies every move with violence in her optics.

Quick Fang snarled and eyed her situation, realizing that the captain would kill her before she could get away, and Snake would kill her helpers. With a low growl she nodded to the femme who had held the flags. The larger Cybertronian moved forward and set down a cage that had been in her subspace. Inside sat a scowling girl with metallic wings pulled flat against her back. They rustled and resettled when the cage was set down.

"Fledgeling." Lights lost the dangerous persona in an instant and smiled at her friend. Fade moved to get the cage and pulled it back closer to their captain. Snake slid the knives back into their sheathes on it's body and walked to stand next to the cage. The jet knelt down and started picking the lock. The red and orange headhunter gave Lights Out another furious look before retreating to her crew.

"I thought you were a youngling. You acted like an idiot."

Lights stood unassuming and looked at her enemy with a bland face, "Everyone assumes, just because I like to have fun I must be young or stupid. Guess what, I didn't live this long by being dumb. I was around long before the war and I'll try to be around by the end of it. Now leave before I give Snake permission to take your heads. He really doesn't like people who mess with Fledgeling." The biolights finally switched back to their blue and purple. Her frigid ocean optics didn't change as they watched the hunters.

Another snarl and a hand signal as the kidnappers transformed and turned to head south. No ones stance relaxed until they were out of sight. Fledgeling climbed out of the cage and onto Snakes's thin shoulder, clinging there with her bare feet. Fade checked the girl over with his scanner before sighing.

"Looks like bruises, nothing more." The dark haired girl nodded and looked at their captain.

Said bot studied their friend, "You alright?"

A nod, "Uh ha, did you get a video of your race?" Fledgeling's voice scratched quietly against the night air, at odds with the cicadas and crickets. Fade rolled his optics and huffed. She gets kidnapped and first thing she does is ask if there was a video of the race. Why was he not surprised?

Lights Out grinned, "Yup, recorded it myself. And I got the music I was playing with it too. Wanna watch?" They all turned to head back over the countryside toward their ship. Fledgeling grinned and nodded at the same time her stomach rumbled. Their medic gave a faint disapproval saying their human had to eat first while Snake made a funny little sound they had learned was a snicker. Now that the Autobots were gone as well, the track was silent and the only testimony of the nights events being scorch marks on the road.

fin.

* * *

Snake is an 'it' neither male nor female so the other refer to snake as 'he' or 'she' interchangeably. Also, is Fledgeling human? Mostly.

This was just a little side story that got out of hand. It started with a racing scene with Lights and turned into a lot more. So, hope some people like it.


End file.
